


Morning bliss

by CherryPie0



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Translation Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 04:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Tony can tell that someone is moving next to him, their soft little moans slowly waking him up. He feels a hot breath tickling his neck, a naked body, deliciously soft and warm, pressed against his own, a leg thrown possessively over his hips."Daddy."Peter's voice comes out in a small whine, breathless and needy. Now that his brain starts functioning again, Tony can feel Peter's hard dick against his hip as Peter slowly grinds against him.





	Morning bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [[授翻|铁虫]Morning bliss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136455) by [sinSODA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinSODA/pseuds/sinSODA)



Tony can tell that someone is moving next to him, their soft little moans slowly waking him up. He feels a hot breath tickling his neck, a naked body, deliciously soft and warm, pressed against his own, a leg thrown possessively over his hips.

" _Daddy_."

Peter's voice comes out in a small whine, breathless and needy. Now that his brain starts functioning again, Tony can feel Peter's hard dick against his hip as Peter slowly grinds against him. He guesses that's what you get when your boyfriend is a teenager. Not that Tony is complaining, of course; he would be crazy to do so. Peter's whimpers are usually enough to get his cock hard in no time, making him feel like a horny teenager himself.

He croaks his eyes open and tilts his head down to look at Peter who immediately catches the movement and meets his gaze, his pretty lips curling in a wide grin.

"Mm, daddy, you're awake," he says happily, shuffling a bit higher so he can place a kiss on the corner of Tony's mouth. 

Tony chuckles and pulls him closer by the neck, claiming his lips in a deep and lazy kiss, swallowing all the little sounds that escape Peter. "Good morning, baby," he says once they pull apart, matching smiles on their faces. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" He asks teasingly and Peter blushes, his cheeks turning that adorable pink shade they always do, before hiding his face in the crook of Tony's neck, now just softly rolling his hips against Tony's side.

"Uhm... I- I dreamt that we were in the lab and I was helping you... and you decided to reward me for- for being such a good boy," he says, his breathing becoming heavier as he keeps talking, like he's reliving the dream. "So, you- you bend me over a desk and ate me out until I was begging you to fuck me," he whispers and Tony doesn't have to look at him to know that right now his face is painted a cute deep red color.

"I was _so_ hard when I woke up, daddy, I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry," he mumbles sheepishly but the light movement of his hips doesn't falter.

Tony cups the side of Peter's face and guides his face up to place a soft kiss on his lips, his smile growing even fonder when he sees Peter's flushed cheeks and his cock leaks against his stomach at the way Peter's looking at him; brown eyes wide and innocent, like he expects to be reprimanded for his actions. Tony groans lowly; this kid will be the death of him, he knows it.

"It's okay, baby. Daddy knows what a needy boy you are," Tony says and Peter immediately nods, his eyes now pleading, expecting Tony to do something. "Come on, baby, turn around. Daddy's gonna have your cute little ass for breakfast." 

Peter giggles and is quick to obey, turning around and straddling his chest, looking at Tony from over his shoulder, like he's waiting to be told what to do next.

"Yeah, that's it," Tony reassures him and grips his narrow waist to guide him closer. "Come sit on daddy's face, sweetheart."

Peter almost squeals in excitement and eagerly shuffles back on all fours, until his pretty ass is only inches away from Tony's face. 

Tony cups his round globes, kneading the meat in his palms, eliciting a moan from Peter who swings slightly his hips, and pushes back onto Tony's touch. Tony spreads his cheeks apart, revealing Peter's tight opening, his mouth watering at the sight, the pink rim a beautiful contrast to the pale color on the rest of his skin. 

"Such a sweet little hole and it's all for daddy, isn't it, baby?" Tony asks, groaning lowly, and squeezes his ass hard. 

"All for you, daddy... _Only_ for you," Peter says, his cock leaving precum wherever the head rubs against Tony's chest.

Tony lowers him even more until his breath is hitting right against the tight hole, making Peter squirm in anticipation. He swipes his tongue along the opening once, then twice, chuckling at the desperate mewl that escapes Peter's mouth. He keeps licking over the rim, making it wet and glistening with saliva before nudging it with the tip of his tongue, coaxing the tight ring of muscle loose enough to accept him inside. 

Peter whimpers when Tony sucks on his rim, his tongue slowly fucking its way inside with persistent, steady thrusts. It takes a few moments but eventually Tony manages to enter him, stiffening his tongue and pushing it in the tight heat of Peter's hole. 

He starts pumping his tongue in and out slowly, giving Peter time to get used to the feeling, focusing on his ragged breaths and broken whines to know when to pick up his pace and when to slow down. 

Once Peter is good and ready to go, Tony starts working his tongue and mouth greedily against his ass, licking into his hole, kissing and sucking on his rim and fucking into the wet heat, making Peter's tight inner walls relax and Peter push back, hungry for more. Tony buries his tongue inside him as deep as it goes, his bearded jaw rubbing against Peter's perineum.

Peter mewls and ruts against him, rolling his hips and riding his tongue at a sloppy pace, desperate and just needing to be filled.

"Daddy," he moans, his voice sweet and broken. "Can I suck your cock? Please, daddy?" 

Tony's dick twitches, as always responding to Peter's eagerness, and he groans against his hole, sending vibrations and shivers through Peter's body, goosebumps rising all over his soft skin.

"Yes, baby, go ahead," he says, the words barely having left his mouth before Peter's gripping his neglected dick and guiding it into his welcoming mouth. "Fuck, baby boy. So eager to have daddy's cock in your pretty mouth, hm?"

Peter moans around him, already bobbing his head up and down, swallowing him as deep as he can, pulling away when it hits the back of his throat and he gags, only to take him back in. He's still a bit sloppy and messy, lacking experience but his eagerness and stubbornness more than make up for it. 

Tony grunts and rubs his jaw against Peter's tender hole, his rough beard tickling the sensitive skin, causing Peter to whimper around his cock. Peter's ass is a wet mess by now, saliva dripping down from his hole that is now red and even prettier than before, and Tony can feel his beard getting damp with spit as he keeps rubbing his face against it. He presses a kiss to Peter's opening before diving back in, hungry for more of his sweet taste and burning with arousal, feeling like he wants to devour him all. 

Peter is a squirming mess on top of him, his ass pushing back onto Tony's tongue, his hips rocking forward, seeking friction against his aching dick and grinding against Tony's chest, while his mouth is full of Tony's hard cock, his tongue swirling around the head, swallowing greedily around it, almost like he wants to choke on it.

Tony slides a finger inside along with his tongue, startling Peter who gasps and lets his cock slip out of his mouth with a wet pop. 

"Daddy... daddy, please," he whines, his body slightly shaking on top of Tony, his hole clenching before relaxing again. "I'm close- _so close_ , daddy." 

Tony hums, tongue still buried inside Peter, his free hand squeezing his ass before letting it go only to squeeze again, watching as the pale skin turns completely white beneath his hand before it starts reddening, the shape of his fingers slowly appearing on the cheek.

"Come for daddy, baby," he says, pulling away only to speak before attaching his mouth to Peter's hole again, sliding his tongue back in, joining his finger that's still inside.

Peter doesn't reach for his dick, not even after getting permission to come. He just grinds harder and faster against Tony, rocking his hips desperately, the thin layer of sweat over their bodies allowing his dick to slide smoothly against Tony's chest and stomach. It's barely half a minute later when Peter cries out a broken 'daddy' and starts coming, his muscles convulsing as he spills his release between their bodies. 

Tony places open-mouthed kisses all over Peter's hole and on his round cheeks, languindly pumping his finger in and out as Peter rides out the last waves of his orgasm. He caresses his sides and his thighs when Peter collapses on top of him, his head resting on Tony's thigh, his hot breath ghosting over Tony's dick reminding him that his cock is still hard and aching.

He reaches to take himself in his hand, knowing that he's already worked up and it won't take much to make himself finish, but Peter lets out an adorable, little growl and bats his hand away.

"No. I got you, daddy. I'll take care of you," he says sweetly and props himself on his elbows so he can wrap his lips around Tony's cock.

Tony groans but there's a smile creeping onto his face, his heart swelling with affection for the precious boy before him, once again making him wonder what he did to get so lucky and to even remotely deserve him. Peter's moans shake him out of his thoughts and he grunts as Peter swallows him down, bobbing his head and swirling his tongue over the tip like Tony taught him to do, quickly driving him closer and closer to the edge.

"That's my good boy," he moans, slightly thrusting his hips up, not able to resist Peter's delicious wet heat. "So good, baby, so fucking good. Daddy's gonna come soon."

A few more thrusts in and then Tony is groaning, rocking his hips up a bit more forcefully and Peter makes a choking sound but doesn't pull away as Tony starts emptying his load down in his throat. 

Peter swallows everything as well as he can before pulling off him, gasping for air. Tony closes his eyes, panting, a last moan leaving his mouth when Peter grips his cock again and starts lapping at the head, licking him clean. 

"Come here, boy," he says softly and Peter obeys, turning around so they're facing each other, curling up against Tony's side. "Was that as good as your dream, baby?" 

"No, it was much better than the dream, daddy," Peter replies, giggling when Tony tilts his head down to kiss the tip of his nose. 

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, baby," Tony murmurs, wrapping his arms protectively around Peter's body, a lazy, satisfied smile forming on his lips. He could definitely get used to waking up like this every day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated ^_^ :D


End file.
